


James & Marlene's No Kiss List

by more1weasley



Series: what if this storm ends (and I don't see you?) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week, Blackinnon Week 2020, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders era, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: James & Marlene's No Kiss List was supposed to be fun.Somehow, it didn't surprise her at all that it turned out to be a very bad idea.-ForBlackinnon Week 2020- A Week of FirstsDay Two: First Kiss
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: what if this storm ends (and I don't see you?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	James & Marlene's No Kiss List

**Author's Note:**

> Grossly unedited - I'll sort it out later, but for now: I'm so sorry, lol
> 
> I can't believe I made it! I really thought I wasn't going to manage to post it on the 14th, but yay! I had to make it into two chapters (which I will post laaaater), but here it is: it's kind of sloppy, but I hope you guys enjoy it <3

**James & Marlene's No Kiss List**

* * *

Gryffindor’s first Quidditch victory party of the year was in full swing, and Marlene was having the time of her life. Not even her previous dislocated shoulder – caused by a bludger – could put a damper on her mood after she scored the last points of the match. Madam Pomfrey had fixed that, anyway.

The alcohol was flowing between the older students, and she spared a second to thank the heavens that her brothers had long since left Hogwarts. Thanks to the Marauders, the Gryffindor common room was filled with drinks – procured from Hogsmeade – and nibbles – pilfered from the kitchens. 

Marlene had exchanged her Quidditch uniform for a Gryffindor-red dress, and was now halfway into her fourth drink. The couches had been pushed to the corners of the room, leaving the centre as the perfect dance floor – a fact that Marlene, Emmeline and Alice were immensely enjoying. 

The song was loud and, thanks to spells, kept inside the common room, which only made it louder. She could feel the beats reverberating through the floor and up her legs towards her matching heartbeat. She wasn’t sure what Em was trying to yell at her over the music, but the faces she was making were funny enough to make Marlene throw her head behind her with laughter. She stumbled back right into something solid and turned around to see Sirius righting himself.

“Oi, watch it!” he snapped, holding his drink away from his body before he raised his eyes to lock with hers. The scowl melted from his face, and a smirk took its place on his lips. 

_Hmm, Sirius’ lips…_

Marlene laughed, either at herself or at him, she wasn’t sure.

“Sirius!” She raised her arms, her drink sloshing in her glass and dripping down her hand. 

“Marley!” he said, copying her tone. She dissolved into giggles, and Sirius soon joined her. “Fancy another?” he asked, nodding at the glass in her hand. Marlene was about to deny when she looked at it and was surprised to find it almost completely empty. 

She pouted. “Aw, I lost it!” she whined, and Sirius stepped closer, leaning his head down so his ear was right next to her lips, wordlessly requesting for her to repeat herself, so she did, “I lost it.”

Sirius nodded, and turned his head so _his_ mouth was right next to _her_ ear, “Come on,” and she couldn’t fight the shiver that passed through her spine as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. “Let’s get you another.” He took her hand, and Marlene followed willingly as he pulled her away from the improvised dance floor, her friends long since forgotten.

It took her a minute, but she soon noticed he wasn’t taking her towards the drinks, but to the opposite side of the common room, near the couches where couples were snogging as if their lives depended on it. Marlene wouldn’t mind being one of those couples, if that was where Sirius was leading her. 

It wasn’t. 

A little past the couches’ current positions, there were circular alcoves with tables, chairs, and bookshelves for the more dedicated students. Sirius placed his half-empty glass on the table, then reached to do the same to Marlene’s empty one. 

“I thought you were going to get me another drink,” she pouted, then giggled because it was a ridiculous thing to pout about. Besides, she could go and get her own drink, except now she was curious.

Even since Sirius had asked her out in their Fifth Year, Marlene had avoided being alone with him. Not that it was hard, as Dorcas – bless her – always seemed to come and bail her out when all other evasion manoeuvres failed. The thing was though, she didn’t _want_ to avoid him. In fact, she quite missed him. They still flirted, of course, that was just part of their routine: they’d grumble at each other at breakfast, not awake enough to engage in innuendos, then they would flirt outrageously at lunch, and supper was always a surprise seeing as it depended on how the rest of the day had gone.

So, no, Marlene didn’t _want_ to avoid him. Just like she didn’t _want_ to say no when he asked her out; if it wasn’t for that bloody list…

The _James & Marlene’s No Kiss List_ had been born out of a joke. It had been a rare moment when they were on their own in the Quidditch Pitch on their Third Year. They had been training like crazy to make sure they’d get spots on the team and, after collapsing on the grass out of sheer exhaustion, Marlene told him how Bertram Aubrey had made his interest in her known. 

James, because he was a git, started to list all the ways Bertram Aubrey didn’t deserve her and how much of a wanker he was. She hadn’t needed that much convincing, seeing as Aubrey was not her ideal choice of a second kiss (second because her first had been with James; not that she counted it, because they had both been unable to stop laughing long enough for it to be more than a peck). 

Marlene had almost made up her mind about kissing Aubrey out of sheer defiance, when James told her Florence Stebbins - a very pretty Ravenclaw - had asked him to Hogsmeade. Usually, Marlene wouldn’t have cared less, but Stebbins was _such_ a bitch. 

They made an agreement then. 

**_James & Marlene’s No Kiss List_ **

_Bertram Aubrey_

_Florence Stebbins_

It was an unspoken agreement to never mention it to anyone. This was theirs - something they’d been missing ever since arriving at Hogwarts and making more friends. It was also very stupid, but neither James nor Marlene could ever be accused of being entirely sane.

Fourth Year rolled around and the list kept getting more and more names in it: first it was the Slytherins – all of them. The names were added at random and for whatever reason, just for fun. but they had never been unreasonable until their Fifth Year. In retrospect, Marlene should have seen it coming.

It was no secret Sirius Black was a ladies’ man, running as fast and as far away from commitment as he possibly could. It was also well known that Marlene wasn’t all that different when it came to boys. Hence, James Potter’s worried frown as he watched both of his best mates flirting outrageously right in front of him. Later that night, when they were alone, James had added Sirius’ name to the list.

At the time, Marlene had cried tears of laughter at the thought that she would ever want to kiss Sirius. But with the possibility of it taken away from her, the thought festered and grew until it ached at the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, ever since that fateful night, she very much wanted to kiss Sirius Black; damn her rebellious nature. 

It didn’t help when he asked her out to Hogsmeade and she had to say no. It _certainly_ didn’t help now, when he leaned against the wall and pulled her by the hand so her body was flush with his. 

Marlene’s smile fell and her breath hitched. This was not good.

“Well, hello,” she said, bringing her hands up to his chest, not entirely sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

Sirius grinned, “Hello.”

“Hello,” she managed, very distracted by the way Sirius’ tongue came out to wet his lips.

_Hmm, Sirius’ lips._

Said lips turned into a smirk, and Marlene’s gaze snapped up to his. 

“You’ve said that.”

“Well… I like to be thorough.”

He laughed, arms going around her waist to hug her to him. Her hands slipped up his shirt and to the back of his neck. 

Such, _such_ a bad idea.

“So, what brings us here, then? ‘Cause I was promised a drink,” she told him, forcing her brow into a frown, but failing miserably at keeping it.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Marley,” Sirius pouted. Actually pouted. With his lips.

_Shite._

“I have not!”

“You have!” he countered, squeezing her sides and making her squeal. “But I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

Marlene wasn’t drunk enough to not know what he was going to say. She knew it. Oh, how she knew it. Still, she could always blame the drink later. Besides, it was all James’ fault, putting his nose where it didn’t belong. What did he care if Marlene and Sirius hurted each other? Well, being caught in the middle of _that_ shit-storm wouldn’t be pleasant, but he could deal, right? _And_ , he should’ve known better than to dangle the forbidden fruit right in front of her. Yeah, it was all definitely James’ fault. Plus, he was probably never going to know, was he? He was probably dancing around Lily, trying to convince her to dance with him, he wouldn’t find them anytime soon.

“Where did you go, Kitten?” Sirius’ voice brought her back to the present, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. 

Marlene felt like melting on the spot, and then shook herself out of it. She was Marlene McKinnon. She didn’t get weak at the knees for anyone, not even Sirius and his lips. She could always blame that on the alcohol as well.

Throwing her hair back with a shake of her head, she smirked, pressing her body even closer to Sirius’. Seeming to notice her change in attitude, his grip on her waist tightened.

“You were saying something about a condition?” she asked, leaning forward so her breath would flutter the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, Marlene’s breath got caught on her throat at his darkened gaze.

Sirius didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned closer and kissed her cheek, slow and deliberate. He pulled back and held still, waiting for her. It didn’t take Marlene long to respond, turning her head enough to copy his action, her lips coming just a bit too close to his.

Locking his eyes with hers, Marlene could see the loud and clear ‘Fuck it’ in his mind, before he dove forward to catch her lips with his.

_Hmmm, Sirius’ lips._

She responded in kind, drawing his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it before giving a little nip. Her hands delved into his hair, massaging and pulling, while his were on her lower back, dragging her impossibly closer. His tongue teased its way into her mouth and she couldn’t help but moan, delighting on his answering groan.

Marlene would never be able to tell anyone how long it lasted. It felt like forever and just a second all at the same time.

When they separated, lungs begging for oxygen, they didn’t go far. Lips stayed close enough to touch as they panted, eyes dark and locked together.

Her chest felt tight, filled with something she didn’t know the name of. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves or desire, those bloody butterflies again, stronger than ever. At that moment, nothing else existed but them. No friends, no families, no stupid, _stupid_ lists.

Their little bubble exploded with the sound of a throat being cleared.

“Having fun yet?” James asked, voice as impassive as his whole expression, like he didn’t give a shit about what they were doing. 

Except, Marlene knew him like the back of her hand, and boy was he pissed.

She _knew_ it had been a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Love, Vi <3


End file.
